The three-dimensional (3D) display technology works as follows: for the same scene, the viewer's left and right eyes respectively receive images, and the distance between the two eyes of the viewer in the horizontal direction (i.e., the pupil distance, about 65 mm) causes a subtle difference in the viewing angles of the two eyes. Because of this difference, the images observed by the viewer's left and right eyes are slightly different. This difference is called “binocular parallax”. After the fusion of the visual cortex of the brain, a stereoscopic effect is formed.
With the development of display technology, naked-eye 3D display is very popular. The naked-eye 3D technology refers to a display technology in which two images with a parallax are directly viewed by the left and right eyes from the display screen without any tools. These two images are sent to the brain to produce a stereoscopic picture.